Randall's Little Experiment
by FanFictioner2013
Summary: Hershel has been a little confused about his feelings recently, will Randall fix that? Younger Ranlay. Will be updated at least once a week, bad at summaries, reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

It was presently a warm and luminous Thursday afternoon, the kind that any child could wish for to be playing in the park with friends. But all of the kids were at school, including two young teenage boys, both aged at seventeen. They were in their seventh period archaeology class, one of the teenager's favorite periods and the other's least preferred.

"And so that concludes today's lesson, any questions class?" Mr. Collins concluded waiting to either see some hands or release his class.

No one rose up their hands; they all just eagerly began reaching for their backpacks.

"All right then, class dismissed." He announced.

As soon as he finished about three fourths of the class ran out, leaving only a small pool of students who were clever enough as to wait for the crowd to die down. Hershel was starting to pack his things and as he looked up from his bag he was greeted by a face not even an inch away from his own face.

"What are your plans for tomorrow Hersh?" a red-headed, adventurous, future archeologist asked getting even closer to his friend to the point where their noses and foreheads touched, a grin on his face.

"Randall," the shy brunette started as he pulled away from his friend and stood up grabbing his bag. "I don't like it when you get near me, please respect my personal space, and I currently have no plans for tomorrow, why?" he finished while adjusting his backpack and started walking out of the classroom.

"Psh, you complain too much Hershel, it's not like I'm kissing you or anything, and I'm just being friendly. Anyway, you are sleeping over at my house tomorrow." Randall proclaimed not really looking for any say on the subject from his friend.

Hershel started to blush as he bit his lip, still reflecting on that first sentence. Randall constantly seemed to have an intention of doing just what he said, but he pulls away at the last minute. He wasn't really sure of anything at this point; maybe Randall was just teasing him or something, although he hadn't yet confided in his friend of his sexual confusion.

"O-ok, but what if someone sees me there? Won't you get in trouble like last time?" the still deep in thought boy asked, his cheeks a rosy color.

"Don't worry about it Hershey-boy, my parents wanted some alone time and figured I was old enough to be left alone, so no one should disturb us. Don't worry, I'll be fine. In fact, we can just walk home together tomorrow, so how about it old chum, you're in right?" the spiky-haired person replied getting in his friend's face again as he walked. This time his mouth almost touching Hershel's and he could notice the growing blush on his friend's face.

"R-Randall." Hershel said very flustered, he was almost sure he was going to kiss him now.

"Hmph." Randall scoffed, a smirk on his face. He made sure to brush lips with Hershel when he pulled away, being careful that he didn't dwell too long. "So anyway, tomorrow after school we're walking home, don't forget anything you might need!" he called as he started running home, probably to start researching some kind of relic.

Hershel stood frozen just watching his friend run home.

_Did our lips just touch? Was that…an intentional kiss?_

* * *

**Well, this was just chapter one, so far Randall isn't giving much away but he's starting to hint, and how 'bout the sexually confused Hershel? I will update as my head plays out the story, next update may be today, reviews are appreciated!** **I don't really know how these author notes work but here you go, thank you for reading!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_*The next day after school*_

"Okay Hersh! Time to go to my house!" the eager teen announced as he dragged his friend out of class.

"Alright Randall, but- oh, hello Angela." Hershel said addressing the girl who had just walked up to them.

"Hello Hershel, hello Randall, where are you two going in such a rush?" the blonde asked with a smile on her face.

"We're heading off to my house, and if you don't mind, I have to hurry. There's something that I need to show Hershel." Randall rapidly said while being cautious he didn't say too much.

"Oh, it's ok, I understand. You two go on ahead." Angela responded a little disappointed yet relieved that she didn't have to keep up with the awkward conversation. Randall had explained to her what he planned to do that night yesterday, and she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

So Randall continued to drag Hershel until they reached his house. He fumbled around in his pocket until he found his key, unlocked the door and ran inside running upstairs as soon as he closed the door again, practically carrying Hershel.

"Randall, what are you do-ah!" Hershel yelled as he was pushed onto Randall's bed.

Randall was too quick and before Hershel knew it, his tie wasn't around his neck anymore, it was now being used to tie his hands to the bedframe of Randall's bed. Before long Hershel was immobile from his upper torso and up. Once he realized the situation he was in, he started turning red and wiggled around trying to free himself. Seeing this Randall calmly got on his bed and kneeled on top of Hershel, placing his hands next to his friend's head.

"What's wrong Hersh, you look a little…distressed~" he said as he looked Hershel straight in the eyes and licked his lips.

"Randall, what is this?! What are you doing?! Why-mmph" Hershel started protesting before being cut off with a kiss.

He let himself be kissed. He started kissing back with force, now wanting to get rid of the restraints for a different reason. Slowly, once Randall felt Hershel wouldn't run away, he started untying him, as he intensified the kiss. Once he completely untied him, Hershel took control and pushed Randall underneath him. He stopped the kiss all of a sudden and stared at Randall, taking in everything. He saw him frown, Randall must have thought that he only kissed back to regain control and be free, but this was not the case.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" Hershel whispered in Randall's ear as he started to kiss him again.

Once they were kissing again the red-head decided to take the kiss further and stuck his tongue into the other boy's mouth. As he did this he started to unbutton Hershel's neatly tucked shirt while pulling it out of his pants. Deciding he wanted to get control again he rolled the less experienced boy over and got on top. Now it was Hershel's turn to be underneath. He removed Randall's ascot and pulled him closer as he moved his tongue in sync with his now lover. After a while he managed to remove the bespectacled boy's shirt and jacket. So here was Randall, his torso nude, and a Hershel with his shirt unbuttoned. Randall decided to take things even further and stuck a hand down Hershel's pants.

"Urg, Randall, no, not now. I-I don't want to do this right now." Hershel protested a little flushed.

"That's not what I'm feeling Hersh~" Randall said with a smirk not moving his hand but stopping the make out session, moving to his neck.

"R-Randall I'm serious, it's too soon. Stop." Hershel retorted using all of the will power and conscious he had to say no.  
He squealed as Randall gave a tug before removing his hand. Suddenly Hershel regretted stopping everything, this may have been his only chance to find out if he really was gay.

"Fine whatever, but I still have to mark you, wouldn't be right if I just left you like this." Randall said still craving more and settling for this as he gave a hickey to the brunette.

Hershel moaned out as Randall did what he said he would, he had experience with these things.

Once he was done he kissed Hershel one more time.

"You want to play video games Hersh? Since you won't let me have my fun we aren't continuing this until bedtime, so now we have to find something entertaining to do." The immature boy said trying to make a point but only sounding childish.

"Haha, okay, but Randall I have a very important question to ask you..." the poofy-haired brunette began. "What just happened?" he asked very seriously.

"Want me to show you again?" Randall responded pulling Hershel's waist to his so that their crotches were touching.

"Um no, I-I think I might find out later if I've just imagined all of this, but in case I haven't…" Hershel hesitated. He pulled Randall to him suddenly and kissed him, As he pulled away he yelled "I think I'm gay!" with his eyes closed and fists clenched.

* * *

**AHHHH, I CAN'T WRITE FJDKSL;AJFKDLS;AJ I have no idea how to write these scenes but I tried. Anyway, what's going to happen at bedtime? I'm still trying to decide if Hershel should give in or not, probably not since I don't know where to go with that. Well, Hershel has admitted he thinks he's gay, it's pretty obvious by now but will Randall say why he did what he did, all this may (or may not be) in the next chapter, so keep reading folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Randall smiled and gave a warm look to his red-faced friend. He thought about it and although he could have just said he already knew, he decided to have a little more fun with it.

"Hersh, why'd you just kiss me? And are you gay for me? Since when were you gay?!" Randall barraged his friend with questions trying his best to look genuinely shocked.

"B-but, wait…so I did imagine it all? I-I'm sorry Randall! I should have just stayed quiet…I really don't know at this point and I don't want to ruin our friendship. But yes, I like you, I'll just go away forever now." The disappointed boy said in shame as he headed for the bedroom door.

"Haha…wait, Hershel, where are you going?!" Randall called out as he reached for his friend's hand. In doing the swift motion they met in an accidental kiss again, resulting in Hershel pulling away and standing in even more shame.

"Dude, I've known you're gay, you always get all red around me and you can't look me in the eyes either. Chill or whatever it is the young folk say nowadays. I was just messing with you." Randall said starting to get a little teary-eyed as he thought about the whole reason he invited him over.

"Randall…" Hershel whispered with a concerned look.

_But wait, if he knew…this still doesn't explain why he tied me and…is he? _Hershel thought.

"Look just, let's just go play the Legend of Link or something, ok? Let's just forget about this." Randall asked while looking to his side, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Um Randall, it's called the Legend of _Zelda_ not Link." Hershel replied with a chuckle seeing his friend was avoiding his potential questions and trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know. I just think that Link should be accredited to the name of the game since Zelda doesn't do anything." Randall exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he returned to his usual jolly self.

"No, you know what? Never mind, let's go to Memory Knoll instead, maybe we'll find something!" he said excitedly with a twinkle in his eye as he fantasized about making some archaeological discovery.

Hershel reluctantly agreed and followed his friend, deciding to play along with the 'forget anything ever happened' cover Randall was setting up. Once they were there, they sat by the tree and looked at the river.

"Hmm, the river sure looks nice tonight, man it's already eight. How long were we...well you know…" Randall began going silent afterwards.

Hershel let them remain in the awkward silence as he looked at the water and then at his friend, his stare holding. It was a hot night. The wind was blowing softly, the perfect weather for a swim. All of a sudden Randall got up and walked to the river.

"Wait, where do you think you're going Randall!" Hershel called out.

At the moment Hershel said his name, boy who apparently changed his mind about the cover turned around, winked, and started stripping. Hershel started to blush and tried to look away but couldn't, his mouth was agape. He watched as the boy removed his jacket, shirt, ascot, and glasses. That's where he stopped and turned around at his friend again. He gave him a look asking for the brunette to join him.

"Randall, I don't want to get my pants wet, wait that sounds wrong." Hershel stated even though he was unconsciously taking of his tie and vest.

"Who said we were going on with our pants on?" Randall said as he started to remove his shoes, socks, and now pants.

Again he stopped whilst staring at Hershel, expecting him to do the same but not seeing him move. He briefly frowned but then gave a smirk soon after.

"I know what you need; you need motivation, don't you?" Randall asked in a low tone as he walked towards the blushing brunette.

"N-no Randall, I'm fine. I just don't feel like-aiii~!" he yelped as Randall crawled up to him and started kissing in between his legs as a distraction for unbuckling his pants. Once he got the belt off, he pulled down Hershel's pants and stood back up. He grabbed the flustered teen's hand and made him run to the shore of the river.

"Come on Hersh, you're only missing two things, don't be shy." Randall said not taking his eyes away from the boy.

Hershel slowly took off his shoes but didn't even get near his heart boxers.

"Oh my gosh Hershel, you're such a wuss, just take 'em off!" Randall protested reaching towards Hershel. This time he saw it coming and dodged it just in time.

"Why don't _you_ take them off first if it's not such a big deal?! Those shovels look stupid on yours by the way." Hershel said with a giggle trying to lighten the mood. He realized that now it was payback for all of the times Randall messed with him. So he reached out while the red-head was distracted and pulled his shorts down.

"Wow Randall, I didn't know you were so turned on by just seeing me in my underwear." Hershel laughed as he stared at his now naked friend and seeing his 'problem'.

"Shut up, I'm just gonna go in, take 'em off when you finally grow a pair Hershel." Randall angrily ranted as he jumped into the water. After a couple of seconds he still didn't come back up. A very worried Hershel went to the shore and looked down as he called out Randall's name. He was suddenly pulled into the water and as he struggled to realize what was going on, the force that pulled him in took off his shorts. He panicked and tried to cover himself as he reached up for air.

"See, told you it was no big deal." Randall whispered from behind him as Hershel got shivers running up his spine from feeling the boy's body against his own.

* * *

**Chapter 3! So now they're swimming in the river without any clothes on, and Randall still hasn't explained why he did all this, I chose the name of the story for a reason folks. Still can't write those scenes :/ but I'll try. Anyway please leave reviews! I need a lot of help with the writing and ideas for the next chapters. Thanks for reading, to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"R-Randall please move away." The shy boy quietly said as he turned to face his friend.

The red-head just tilted his head and grinned at his friend before realizing something, his grin turning into a smirk. "You know something Hersh? I'm kinda hungry. I think I'm gonna go get something to eat, be right back." He said as he slowly submerged himself underwater, his smirk not leaving his face.

"Wait, there's nothing to eat around here, where are you going? I have a bad feeling about th-" he stopped halfway as he felt something warm around a very sensitive area. He started freaking out and flailing around as he grabbed the other boy's hair and pulled him back up.

"OW, ow ow ow ow ow ow! What are you doing?! That smarts!" Randall yelled out at the fact that his hair was being pulled with tears forming in his eyes from the pain.

"RANDALL, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANY OF THAT." The boy with the afro exclaimed very angrily as he glared at his friend and covered himself with his hands underwater.

"Then don't do anything and just let me have my fun. Besides it's not like we're gonna do '_it', _we're just going to have a small, pleasurable experience." Randall stated nonchalantly.

"Ugh, Randall don't touch me. Just explain to me why you did what you did before, why is it that ever since we became seniors you treat me differently? I have so many questions… Oh, and-" Hershel began before kissing Randall's head. "Sorry about pulling your hair." He finished.

"I'm just experimenting Hershel. I'm exploring around. I felt differently over the summer, it was a rather quick and unexpected change. You know how we played truth or dare and Dalston dared me to kiss you? I don't think either of us pulled away for a solid minute. After that day I started having thoughts and fantasies. I started teasing you and it was clear you felt the same way. Either that or you really get flustered easily. I always tried to actually go for it when I was in your face, and a couple times it looked like you expected it and got ready. But, as fate should have it, I couldn't, for the first time in my life I didn't try to go for something without thinking. Normally I'll try and think later but this was different…" Randall said as he let himself float on the water belly-side up, not really caring he was nude.

"Oh, well, why did you decide to say something today, and was that the first time you realized it?" Hershel asked not very sure if he should have responded with how he felt instead.

Randall turned around and swam a little as he answered the brunette's question. "I decided to take a chance and find out. You never know unless you try right? And I guess not. You remember how you used to call me clumsy when we were younger? From when we met up until I realized I should stop at around 16? Well, I wasn't clumsy, I liked the awkward positions we'd end up in. I liked having accidental kissed with you. I couldn't tell when we were younger but you would smile afterwards. You didn't seem to mind. You let me. So I just figured I should take a chance today." He finished feeling weird in this sudden heartfelt moment and the silence that followed it.

"Randall, can we change the subject, I feel uncomfortable." Hershel said trying to break the silence.

"Oh no you don't you ass! You made me talk and now you either let me have my fun or you answer the questions I did, it's not fair to leave me hanging like that!" Randall shouted not very amused as he tackled the other teen underwater. Once they came back up they both gasped for air.

"Randall, why did you tackle me?! We might have drowned!" Hershel exclaimed shaking his head. "Any way, I pick…"

* * *

**Whoo! Got another chapter done! I don't know what he should pick, so I'll leave it like that for now, by the way, did any of you catch the "Call Me Maybe" reference in the last chapter? Anyway, please review! I need the help on deciding some possible plot details and I also need help on my writing skills. Thanks for reading. **

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

"I pick to let you have your fun." Hershel finished hesitantly.

"Great! So let's start, hmm I wonder what I should do first, maybe o-" Randall started.

"BUT, and I mean this Randall, nothing too serious, we are only seventeen and I don't plan on losing my virginity today, so try to keep it to a minimum, okay?" the brunette interrupted.

"You're no fun Hersh, you got to loosen up, but fine whatever, although I think we should go back inside first, it's kinda cold out here." Randall complained shivering.

After Hershel nodded in agreement they both got out and reluctantly put on their clothes, despite being wet, and walked to Randall's house.

When they got there Randall was the first to speak up, "Soooo, you want to go take a shower, we can take it together! Just don't drop the soap…" Randall said with a wink.

The darker teen blushed a little with an irritated look before responding. "Fine, just don't touch me." He ordered.

"I can't guarantee anything." Randall responded with a smirk as they began walking up the stairs and stripping again.

* * *

"It's odd of Master Ascot to say one thing and do another, he said he trusted Master Randall to be alone and yet he sends me to check up on him? Well I suppose he must have his reasons…" a young blonde teen whispered to himself as he walked up to the Ascot mansion, unaware that his 'master' had a visitor.

As he opened the door he was greeted to two pairs of muddy footprints leading up the stairs.

"Master must have brought someone home -sigh- he never cleans up after himself, but it's not his job to anyway, well let's see where he is so I can start cooking something for him." Henry said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh, the shower seems to be running, I better check anyway and ask what he wants for dinner." Henry told himself as he opened the door. He'd seen Randall in the shower many times before and as his servant he dressed him frequently, there were no boundaries between them.

When he opened the door he was unpleasantly greeted with Randall's hips on a bent over Hershel and he immediately he freaked out and yelled "MASTER RANDALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

They pulled apart fast and the red head tried to explain quickly, "Henry it's not what it looks like! You see we were practicing yoga and-"

"I DROPPED THE MOTHERFUCKING SOAP, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, AND HE TOOK ME BY SURPRISE!" Hershel cried out not waiting for his friend to finish with his explanation.

"I-I don't know what to do here!" Henry yelled out starting to tear up as he felt his innocence and pre-conceived image of his 'brother' leaving him.

* * *

**;^; I know I haven't updated in a while and this is a short chapter but I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff, and I put Henry in here to try to make up for that ^'**

**But other than that, thanks for reading and please leave reviews, I'd like to know if anyone has any suggestions or anything else so I can modify this a little more. Anyway, as always**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
